The Phantom of Death City
by Hikarusoney
Summary: The story of three Weapon/Meister pairs at the DWMA when a mysterious villain basing himself off of the Phantom of the Opera. Long story/OC characters. M FOR CERTAIN CHAPTERS
1. Prologue 1

PROLOGUE: THE FIRST

**A/N: Yes, I'm doing the same thing as the anime xD Making three Prologues before getting into the real story :p BTW There WILL be lemon chapters later on in this story, but I will mark them, so if you don't want to read those you don't have to!**

* * *

><p>"So.. Am I ready for this?" Virgil Galway asked, but there was no one around him. He was just standing there in front of the magnificent Death Weapon Meister Academy, marveling at it. He had to admit, he was seriously nervous about coming to the Academy, but he didn't have a choice. He may have been a Meister, or was at least attempting to be one, but he wasn't too confident in his abilities.<p>

Virgil only came to the Academy for one reason, and that was money. His family, no, his entire village was extremely poor. They ate maybe twice a week, if they were lucky. His father had died recently, so that meant the little money that his family had been getting was cut off. Being the oldest, and only, boy in his family meant he had to take on all the responsibilities. The most important of that was providing money. Completing the missions the school gave usually meant financial compensation for the successful teams' families. That was all he cared about, even though his Mother had begged him not to leave. His father had been a Meister and that was what killed him.

Travelling to Death City hadn't been easy. Leaving the village was the hardest part, turning his back on everyone who had supported him his entire life. Of course, now they depended on him. He was the strongest boy in the village, physically anyway, and he handled most of the manual labor. Now, the villagers had to do it himself. Living with all that guilt left him a lot more drained than crossing the desert did.

But now, he was here. Standing at Death's door, so to speak. Standing at the gateway to his brand new life. Could he handle it? What if he couldn't find a weapon partner? Oh that would be bad. That would be really, really bad. He barely had any soul wavelength whatsoever. What if he couldn't match up with anyone?

While Virgil was so busy freaking out for no good reason, a girl was walking up the steps to the DWMA. The girl was named Allyson Wingate and she was stunning. Long pink hair tied back in a ponytail, bright green eyes shining under the laughing sun. She was the kind of girl every guy wanted to be with, and every girl wanted to be. She was also a Weapon, though no one would suspect it. She looked too petite.

When she reached the final step, she saw him. The blonde haired Virgil scratching his head furiously, screaming to himself. She tilted her head at him, giggling a little. It was always fun to watch someone throw a shit storm.

After a few minutes, Allyson decided to go up and talk to him. After all, he was probably a new student too, obviously a lot more nervous than her. She took a few steps towards him before she realized how tall he was. She was five foot nothing while he was six foot ginormous. He was really well built, with large arms and broad shoulders. Even from here, she could see the calluses on his hands where his skin had been torn and toughened again and again. He must have been working hard his entire life. What kind of boy was he?

"Um, excuse me? Are you okay? You seem like you're super nervous," She asked, standing up on her tippy toes so her chin was almost resting on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil jumped when she spoke, completely oblivious to her before that, and made a five foot jump in the air. She giggled when he landed on his butt, wincing a little.

She bent down in front of him, pressing her boobs together with her arms a little. She was well gifted in the chest department and Virgil had to crane his neck so he wouldn't feel like a perv. He couldn't hide the blush on his face though, which only made Allyson giggle. She was gonna have a lot of fun with this boy.

"Are you okay? You hit your ass pretty hard there.."

"I'm f-f-fine!" Virgil stuttered, blushing even more. He had never had much contact with girls before in his life that weren't related to him, if any. The entire village was pretty tightly knit in terms of blood relation, so he never had to worry about meeting someone. Now that he had a beautiful girl in his face, he had no idea what to do.

Virgil pushed himself up off the ground, giving Allyson a look over. She was wearing a short white dress, it barely covering her chest and her thighs. She made him really, really nervous. Allyson just tilted her head at him as he tried to keep his eyes off her, frowning a little. She was used to guys being nervous around her, but this guy was almost terrified.

"So, who are you?" She asked him, batting her eyes. She had already decided to become friends with this guy, now she just had to make it happen.

"I-I-I'm a new student here," Virgil began, pointing to a sticker on his shirt. The sticker had the word Meister printed in big black letters, it really standing out against his white shirt. Allyson blinked at it before grinning, pointing to a similar sticker on her chest, but this one read Weapon instead of Meister.

"Ta-da! So am I!" She said, taking his hand and winking at him. Virgil didn't have any time to protest before she dragged him inside the school, sprinting full speed. He stumbled as he tried to keep up with her, tripping over himself a few times.

"Whoa, hold up!" Virgil yelped, but Allyson kept on running. Either she didn't hear him or she just didn't care. First day of school and he already met someone completely insane.

She kicked open a large door which led to a large white room. It was completely filled with other kids their own age, all wearing the Meister and Weapon stickers. The room was pretty well split up between the two types of fighters, but there seemed to be more girls than boys. Fantastic. This was going to end horribly for Virgil.

"This is where all the new students come to meet each other and pick a partner! Pretty cool, huh?" Allyson told him, twirling on her heels. She spun for a good twenty seconds, Virgil's eyes rolling around as he tried to keep up with her before she stopped. "My name's Allyson Wingate, just so you know."

"V-Virgil Galway." The much shyer boy whispered in response, running a hand nervously through his blonde hair. Allyson beamed at him before holding out her hand for him. Virgil looked at her for a second before taking it, just for the sheer reason of being polite.

And then she changed. Her body began to glow a bright blue before transforming in his palm. Instead of the tiny, yet not tiny, girl that had been standing and smiling at him a few minutes ago was a mighty battle spear. It was at least nine feet long, maybe ten, the curved blade at the tip taking up two feet. The pole was thin and almost jet black, tiny sockets located along the entire length of it. Virgil wondered what they were for before running his hand along the entire length of the pole. For something so large, it was surprisingly light. He could easily hold it with one hand.

Allyson's voice suddenly filled the room, squealing with happiness, "Yay! You can lift me! Yipee!" She cried, transforming back into her human form, her hand tight around his. Virgil blushed at the contact before sliding his hand out of her grip, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"So?"

"So, that means our souls are in tune! We can be partners!"

"Really?"

"Yep! You're the only person I've met who could do that! You're really something, Virgin!"

"M-m-my name is Virgil, not Virgin!"

"Oh! Whoops, sorry! Brain fart!" She giggled, thumping her fist against her head. She stuck her tongue out at Virgil, who just blushed and looked away. God dammit she was cute!

"Everyone, quiet down! We're about to start!" The voice made everyone jump almost a foot in the air and turn, staring at the woman who entered the room. She had light blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail and soft green eyes. She was at least thirty years old, the gold wedding band on her finger shining from the light. She wore a long cloak that stretched all the way down to her ankles and a tie neatly done around her neck.

"My name is Professor Maka, but you can all call me Mrs. Evans." She said, excited whispers filling the silence that she had induced. Even Allyson seemed impressed, while Virgil just stood there confused. Who was she?

"That's Maka! She's the one who defeated Asura twenty years ago! She's a legend!" Allyson whispered excitedly in his ear, tugging on his sleeve and jumping. Virgil just gave her a look that said, you're freaking me out.

"Asura? Who's that?"

"You don't know about Asura? Did you live under a rock or something?"

"Well, I'm not from Death City.. So.."

"But.. Wow. I thought everyone knew about Asura. You know what the Kishin are right?"

"Yeah of course. They're the ones who we're gonna fight once we start here, right?"

"Yep. She defeated the very first Kishin, Asura. The one that made Lord Death create this academy in the first place."

"Wow. She must be really, really strong then."

"I didn't fight him by myself. I had my husband to help me." Mrs. Evans said from behind them, smiling warmly at the two teens. Virgil couldn't help but smile back, his hand gripping the inside of his pocket a little. This woman was making him nervous. Like, really nervous. Why? It wasn't even the same nervous as Allyson.. Mrs. Evans scared him. She felt.. Dangerous.

"Your husband?" Allyson asked, noticing the ring on her finger for the first time. Virgil stared at her, wondering how she hadn't seen it before. He had noticed it as soon as she had walked into the room.

"Yes, my husband. Soul Eater Evans. He also used to be my weapon, and he's without a doubt the coolest guy I've ever known. Don't tell him that though, that'll just swell up his already huge head."

"Are you two still partners?"

"No, he became a Death Scythe, and I decided to teach here. He was my partner for a while after he became a Death Scythe, but I got tired of the fighting. He still wanted to be a part of the war though, so I told him to go work with Lord Death."

"Lord Death's personal weapon?" Allyson gasped, grabbing Virgil's arm excitedly. Virgil gasped at her grip, eyes bulging. She was really, really strong! He could feel his bones creaking more and more every second.

"Well, one of them. My father used to be a Death Scythe, but now Soul's taken his place. My dad decided to retire."

"Your father was a death scythe too?" Allyson gaped, staring at the teacher with wide eyes. Virgil had to admit, that was pretty impressive. Her entire family ran on success, filled to the brim with it. Then there was his family. It was a little heart breaking. Well, more than a little. Seriously heart breaking.

"Yes, he was. But my father was a skirt chasing idiot, he didn't really deserve to be one in my opinion. How about you two? Are you planning on becoming partners?"

"You bet we are!"

Wait, what?

**_And that is how Virgil and Allyson met. The two had no idea where their life was going to take them, or how important they were going to be down the line. They were the missing pieces in each other's worlds, and now that they had found each other, life was never going to be the same. For either of them. But these are only two of the actors in our play and there are still the other cast members to introduce._**

Next chapter: Hikaru and Yuki: Hunters Extraordinaire!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the first prologue! There are two more coming up, so get ready! Please Review!**


	2. Prologue 2

PROLOGUE: THE SECOND

* * *

><p>Screams filled the city. A shadow shot across the street, an series of shop windows exploding outwards. Glass shattered against the ground and in mid air, the shards shimmering like snowflakes in the moonlight. Walls broke apart, chunks of bricks smashing against the ground like gun fire. The shadow darted back and forth, breaking window after window, destroying wall after wall. Entire buildings came down during its rampage, the terror in the citizens screams growing.<p>

No one noticed him. He was almost invisible, the boy on the tower, holding his pure white crossbow. There was one tower in all of Death City, excluding the school. It was almost a sky scraper, the round tip practically touching the clouds. No one would look at the tip long enough to notice him. Of course, that was the whole idea. Being somewhere were no one can see you.

That was what it meant to be a Hunter. To attack from where you couldn't be seen, to give your target a quick and painless death. If you couldn't do that, then you didn't deserve to be one. He prided himself on the fact he could hit a target from three miles away, right between the eyes. He was the best, and he would always be the best.

His name was Hikaru Hanta and he was the highest ranking Meister at Death Weapon Meister Academy, and the boy all the girls charged for. He had flat, light blue hair with purple eyes and a very defined face. Being seventeen, he definitely looked more mature than the other boys at his school, but he didn't care. He hadn't joined the school for girls, he joined the school to hunt.

He had collected ninety kishin eggs at this point, and he was going for the ninety-first today. The last nine shots had to be perfect. Nine arrows for nine kills. No more, no less. He was staking his entire reputation on these final arrows. If he failed, he had vowed to start over from zero. That was just who he was. Everything was calculated, no luck was allowed.

Perfection was a must.

"Oi, Hikaru! Can we take the damn shot already?" His crossbow yelled, an angry looking girl appearing on the bow. Her gold eyes glared at him, white hair flopping over her nude body. All weapons appeared nude in the minds of their Meisters, only if they chose to show themselves. Most weapons just talk to their owners, but some prefer to be seen. Yuki Korikaze was one of those weapons.

"Shut up, Yuki. I'm trying to concentrate." Hikaru mumbled coolly, annoyance dripping from his voice. He hated being interrupted. He was a very patient boy, but his weapon wanted to end fights quickly. They always argued, fought about how they would take the Kishin eggs. On the outside, they seemed like a horrible pair. Inside, they were perfect partners. Strong, loyal and determined. That summarized the both of them.

"You take way too long. What if the Kishin gets away?"

"I would take less time if you would be quiet and let me calculate." And then Hikaru's mind went to work. His gaze fixated on the shadow darting back and forth, his soul wavelength bursting out from his body. The blur suddenly screeched to a halt, letting him see how it truly looked. The man wore a black robe that covered his whole body, giving him the appearance of a shadow. His face was disfigured and grey, his eyes sunken back into his skull. His nose was crooked and stretched, tilting downwards almost towards his chin. All in all, he was a very ugly human being. But he couldn't be called human anymore. He was just a monster.

Hikaru had developed a technique, or ability would be a better word for it, to help him hunt. Using his soul wavelength, he had learned how to control time. At least for him anyway. His soul wavelength would spread to cover any sized area he wished, depending on how strong or focused he was at the moment, and show him the optimum route to shoot. As long as he fired along that route, he could never miss. Never. Using this technique, or his "Accessible Arrow" ability, was dangerous. It left him wide open, since he couldn't move as long as his soul had left his body.

"First scope." He ordered, a small glass chip snapping up from the underside of the crossbow. The world was completely black around him, except for a single gold line that stretched from the scope down to the Kishin. The line settled about three feet in front of the Kishin, his Accessible Arrow calculating everything. Wind speed, distance, how quickly the target was moving. He could see one shot that would be certain death for his prey.

He was a hunter. And he never missed.

His finger tightened on the crossbow trigger, an arrow made of pure ice appearing in the holder. His breath was quiet, almost non existent. When he did breathe, the cool air from the arrow made it visible. He spread his feet apart slightly, watching the Kishin.

"Spiked edges." He whispered, tiny jagged edges growing along the arrow head. He shifted his arms a little, bringing the crossbow closer to his eye. He could feel his wavelength beginning to slip back into his body and it was time. In three. Two. One. "Sight. Check. Fire angle, optimized. Target locked. Aim.."

"Hurry up and fire before he leaves!"

"Yuki! Patience is the arrow that shoots straight to the top! Now shut up and get ready to fire, weapons don't talk on duty."

"Fine! Just hurry up a-"

He pulled the trigger. The bow snapped loudly as it shot the arrow forward, Hikaru's entire body shifting from the force of the shot. The arrow flew down towards the Kishin, covering every wall it passed with a thick layer of frost. When the ice crossed a window, the glass would screech in protest before shattering into a cloud of white dust.

A man was eating a hot dog just down the street from the Kishin. He hadn't noticed the creature sprinting towards him, finally getting ready to feast. It would never get the chance.

The arrow was heading straight towards the ground at almost mach two speed, almost a mile from its target. Yuki transformed out from her crossbow form, landing next to Hikaru. Her long white hair stretched down her back, almost to her knees. She wore a long white dress covered with a snowflake patter, two black belts fastened over her waist. Her gold eyes were wide with worry as she watched the arrow, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Hikaru, it's going to hit the street! It's going to miss! We're going to have to st-" Then the wind cut her off. Hikaru had known the wind was coming, he had based the shot off of it. The wind smashed against the arrow, lifting it upwards. Hikaru had calculated the exact second that the storm would hit the city as rain began to pour around them. The arrow shot along the street, freezing rain drops into icicles as it went straight towards the man eating the hot dog. He was about to take the bite when the arrow passed right between the end of the bun and his teeth. The hot dog froze over and shattered while the man was hit with a blast of cold air, knocking him onto his back.

The Kishin never saw it coming. The arrow struck the creature right between the eyes, time freezing for a second. The Kishin just hung there mid-stride before the impact truly hit it. The Kishin was sent flying back down the street, its body completely freezing over as it flew. Hikaru watched as the Kishin became an ice sculpture rocket, the entire street freezing over from the point of impact. The frozen creature hit a building wall hard, shattering itself and the house it hit. Hikaru watched as it crumbled, looking at the red and black orb floating in the rubble.

"You know, for a hunter, you leave a giant mess." Yuki frowned, looking over at Hikaru. He just kneeled there, staring at the damage he had caused. In his mind, every sacrifice was worth the end result. Even if he destroyed an entire street, he didn't care. He was one step closer to achieving his goal.

Yuki jumped down off the building, forming a tiny slide of ice on her way down. She placed her bare feet against it, rocketing down at full speed before jumping at the end, breaking into a sprint on the street.

"Yay, meal time, meal time!" She sung, skipping through the wreckage. Being around all this ice made her think of home. It was for that reason she joined up with Hikaru. He was the only one who could handle her sub zero temperatures. Seriously, her arrow was past sub zero. The only one who could put up with her personality and keep her calm if she ever started freaking out. Hikaru was the only one who had accepted her faults and partnered up with her. Just because he thought she was the best, the greatest weapon.

And that was why Yuki loved him with all her heart. With everything she had, she wanted to make his dream come true. She knew he would never feel the same way. She wasn't even sure he was capable of loving someone. But, that didn't matter. She wanted to make him do that, she had to become as strong as possible. She took the Kishin egg into her hands, looking at it for a second before swallowing it. This was the way to become stronger.

The way to make Hikaru happy.

**_The stage is almost set. The cast is nearly filled. We have Virgil, the shy boy with hidden power. Allyson, the tiny girl with huge strength. Hikaru, the power hungry boy with no conscience. And Yuki, the lovestruck girl willing to make any sacrifice for the boy she wants. The Cast is nearly complete. All that is needed is the Princess and her court._**

**_Next Chapter: The Rebellious Princess Jackie! _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So are the prologue's going okay? Please Review!**


	3. Prologue 3

"Woohoo! That was some party! Hahaha~" The tiny frame of a short girl tipped her head back and laughed to the heavens, her ample bosom slightly stressed under her electric green corset. Her black heels clicked on the pavement as her sea green hair flowed in tandem with her matching skirt. Her parents hated corset gowns, but they knew she didn't get any dressier. They never liked anything she did, anyway.

The dark alleys were the quickest way back to the hotel. She couldn't tell anyone she was in them though; it took hours to convince her Dad to let her come to this party with no one but her servant-partners. The last thing she needed was the overprotective oaf to hear that she was in the seedy part of Death City where every movement is a killer. Can't they all just find a nice gold plated hole to die in? Nobles are such pricks. In the far background, 4 trash cans rattled ominously.

Coming out here to Death City was her last way to escape from her stupid, frilly family. Honestly. why would they give her TWO weapons and not want her to be a meister? The whole "DWMA-or-stripper" ultimatum might have been a bit much, but it worked, and that's what matters. Still, they partied well in Death City! Tomorrow will be the first day of school at DWMA, and she might as well party up before the big day! The wine got the better of her, and she giggled loudly, followed by a tipsy hiccup. The man and woman walking alongside her shook their heads in disapproval.

"Hey Hemi! Demi! Next time you should dance too! If I've got to suffer through that stinkin' ballroom routine, you guys better suffer with me! Hehehe-*hic*!" she spluttered out the words.

"But Milady! We are mere weapons! You are Jacqueline Barocco of the esteemed Barocco Family! We aren't worthy to frolic with the nobles and meisters of the Barocco Family! We're simply not worthy!" The woman in the maid uniform at her left whined and pouted her plump, nude lips at the girl, upset at the very thought. Her above average breasts moved around as she complained.

"I've told you a bazillion times, Demi, drop the 'Milady' bullshit! We've all been partners for almost 6 years, you can call me Jackie. Geez, you can be such! A! Handful!" Jackie grabbed the maid by her short, brown hair and jumped onto her, riding her around while she wailed and screamed.

"God damn it Jack, you're so loud! Act like a damn lady and show some freaking class!" the man in the butler suit grabbed Jackie by the head and tossed her up in the air, then caught her in his slender, muscular arm, using the other arm to adjust his black glasses. "Be a girl, damn it!"

_That's right. _She thought to herself,_ I'm Jacqueline Barocco and should practice being a "lady". _She cursed them, _such foul bullshit. They're all damn fools and liars. All those "ladies" in the noble houses are lazy dogs who do nothing but run around at night with the "gentlemen" it's such a fake life, but at least I have these two weirdoes to be normal with. I just have to smile. Smile, Jackie, smile._

"How can I be girly when you call me Jack, Hemi? Idiot weapon!" she jumped out of his arms and landed softly on the floor, her skirt trailing behind her. She loved these guys, who else would clean up after her? Hemi and Demi were the best gifts her parents gave her on her 10th birthday, and they gave her a LOT of gifts that year. They were her servants and saviors, her best friends and her bailout crew, and she loved the crazy duo, they could pack a punch in a fight!

"Hey there pretty lady, your soul looks mighty tasty tonight. C'mere and let me boys taste ya'!" She'd turn around, but she didn't have to. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him: short, stocky and wielding a small cleaver. Bill the Butcher, the notorious New York gangster and his Manhattan cronies. The 4 of them were closing in on her, and while they made it clear that her soul was tasty, she wasn't too fond of how they were eyeing the rest of her.

Just keep walking.

"I gotta bud here who hasn't gotten any in a few decades, if ya know whatta mean, nyeh? Let us try you on, whaddya say, tits?" the Butcher and crew slapped their knees as they drew in closer.

Just keep walking, they're not worth it.

"Milady! They're insulting you! Someone of your caliber must not endure such taunts!" Demi was fighting back tears as she choked the words out.

Just keep walking.

"Nice legs! When do they open?" now the henchmen were taking shots, too?

Just keep walking, don't look back Jackie.

"I've been itching for some dark meat, c'mon!"  
>"Are those Ds from your momma, or did ya grow them yourself?"<p>

Must. Keep. Walking.

"Ya don't walk away from Bill the Butcher, baby cakes! Say, what's a cutesy little princess like you doing in a place like Death City, huh?"

She froze, mid-stride, her hands rolled up into little balls of steely rage.

"_What was that?"_

No. He. Didn't.

She gritted her teeth, "Call me princess. ONE. MORE. TIME."

Demi squealed, "Oooh, shouldn't have done thaaat~"

The Butcher snarled, "What's the big problem, Prin-"

_WHAM!_

Like a bolt of lightning to a lone tree, a thin right elbow buried its way deep into the Butcher's midsection, driving all the wind he ever breathed out of him. Before he could even stumble, she grabbed his shoulders and sent her left knee straight through the middle of his nose, then tossed him several feet before he crumpled into a trash can.

Rubbing his bleeding head, he barked, "What are ya' damn goons starin' at? Kill the bitch!"

"Hemi? Demi? You ready?"

"Roger, Jack. Bill's getting butchered."

"Yes, Milady! Verily, he shall pay!"

"Well then, guys…_POWER CHORD SET!"_

Both maid and butler became twin orbs of green light, and then stretched into tubes of energy. Jackie slid her hands into both and after a bright flash, they became twin fists. Not gauntlets, but two massive electric green fists, shimmering with Soul Wavelength energy. They extended up the forearm and just past the elbow, but these were heavy hands, with palms the size of truck rims. Jackie smashed them together, and the Soul Wavelength wave knocked 2 of the 3 henchmen off their feet.

"ALRIIIIIIGHT! LET'S KICK SOME ASS TONIGHT! You two ready?"  
>"The can of whoop-ass has been opened, Jack. Let 'em have it!"<p>

"All systems go, Milady. Punishment mode, set!"

"RRRAAAAAHHH!" in a frenzied rage, she charged at the dizzy henchmen. The first punch connected with a one that didn't fall, and his lower jaw was blown clean off his body before the wavelength blew a hole where his head, neck and heart once was. As the second punch rent another henchman in two, the third crony smashed her behind the head with a crowbar. Did these retards carry those things around? She saw black spots for a second, but not before she broke his ribs with a back kick to the chest. While he was reeling, a heavy downward spike punch sent his head straight out his…other orifice. Now, just the boss left to handle.

"So, think you can-*cough cough* take me? Cheap shot, Cinderella, don't happen twice! Come at me, ya filthy harlot!" his ugly face contorted into something worse as the Kishin egg in him fed him energy. His cleaver swelled to the size of a baseball bat, with a giant blade to match. Jackie threw herself at him, the sound of metal fist against metal blade ringing out into the empty alleyways. The curve of the cleaver caught her left hand, and if she didn't move fast, she'd have to live without it.

"Hang in there Demi! I got this!" Jackie had to think fast! Wait, maybe she could…it could work!

"_POWER CHORD-BASS MODULATION!" _Suddenly, her right hand shrunk to the size of a normal heavy armored glove. Then, her left hand expanded outwards, completely smashing the cleaver and growing to both Jackie's size and height. Well, at least it worked for sure.

"NO MERCY!" she slammed the arm sideways into the Butcher, taking his right leg clean off and slamming him into a brick wall. He did parry her second blow with the remains of his weapon handle, but the third connected with his stomach, driving a quarter if his blood out of his mouth.

"What…the hell…lady…nyeh…" the once notorious Bill the Butcher stood dismembered, mutilated and shamed by this pretty little dark girl with the green hands.

"You can insult me, you can insult my family, you can insult my friends all you want –oh shut up Demi- but NEVER. EVER call me a princess! _BASS CODA!_" and with that she drove the left fist through his face, the blood soaking the walls and the ends of her sea green skirt. Her arms glowed white, then returned to normal. Her butler and maid detached from her and floated to her sides.

_RIP!_

"What are you doing, milady! That's an expensive skirt! We can get the blood out, don't rip it!"

"I hate long dresses anyway." Jackie cast the ends of her bloodied skirt into the street and gestured towards the floating Kishin Egg, "Demi, you held onto the Modulation and the Coda finisher well! You can get the Egg this time!"

"A gift from milady! EEEEEEEEP~! Oh thank you, many thanks my good lady, it looks most deli-"

"Geez, enough of the 'lady' crap! I told you just to call me Jackie! You know what, no Egg for you! Hemi, nab it quick!" she grunted, and then tackled Demi to the floor.

"Yes! Free food! Nom~" he slurped it up eagerly, "Tastes like beef! Interesting…"

"Why, milady? Why? I serve you; I am kind, why do you punish me?" Jackie pulled Demi in for a tight hug.

"You know I love both of you!" she stood up, torn dress and bloody fingers facing the darkness, "ALRIIIIIGT! Now tomorrow we become an elite fighting team, and everyone can see that women can kick ass! WHO'S WITH MEEE?"

"Got your back, Jack! Let's roll!"

"ALRIIIIGHT Hemi! All fired up!"

"Milady, I'm hungry…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi guys, EnKaye here! This isn't Hikarusoney's style of writing, it's mine, so I hope you guys like my Jackie! I'm hopefully gonna be writing more here, so just review and tell me what you think! Minna-san, mata ne~ ^.^_


	4. Chapter 1: Virgil Vs Hikaru!

Chapter 1: The Meeting of Long Life Rivals! Virgil vs. Hikaru!

* * *

><p>"Oi, Virgil! I want a mission! We've been here for a month already!" Allyson yelled, walking a long side her blonde haired partner. She was really getting upset with him. All he wanted to do was stay at the apartment and study. He was such a ridiculous downer! She wanted to go out, to fight!<p>

"We aren't ready for a mission yet, Allyson. We need to learn the basics." Virgil answered, keeping pace a head of her. It was pretty easy, considering his legs were about as long as her torso. She was right though. They needed to take a mission. He had gotten a letter from his mother a few days ago, and the entire village was low on cash. They needed some help, bad.

"Oh come on! We can handle anything! I'm the strongest weapon that you'll find around here."

"You're a new student, just like me. Besides, the weapons only as strong as its Meister."

"So you're saying that you're the one who's weak?"

"Exactly."

"Oh come on! We haven't even had a fight yet, how can you know if you're strong or not?"

"I just do."

"My ass, you're just too afraid to fight!"

"Allyson."

"Chicken! Virgil the Virgin's a chicken!" She then began to flail her arms around, making strange chicken noises. It actually sounded like the chicken was being rung through the meat grinder.

"Would you stop that?"

"CHICKEN!"

"FINE! We'll do a stupid mission!"

"YAY! Thank you Virgy~"

"Don't call me that. If we die, it's your fault."

"Technically, it'd be yours. You're the one fighting."

"Shut up."

"Don't wanna~"

Virgil groaned and walked up to a large board covered with pieces of paper. They were ranked from A to E, in order of difficulty. Grade A missions gave the most money, but they were the hardest to complete. Grade E missions gave the least amount of money, but they were also the easiest to complete. The students also had to be a certain rank in order to take certain missions. A and B missions, the students had to be on the Honour Roll. C and D were meant for average students, and the E missions were for students who were failing or close to failing.

He scanned over the missions, blinking when he saw an A ranked one that paid over three thousand dollars. That was really good. Ridiculously good, actually. If he finished the mission, he would be a hero to the village.. Everyone would have food, water, maybe a patch of grass each. All he had to do was kill a group of Kishin. That shouldn't be too hard.. Right?

Two hands grabbed the piece of paper. Virgil blinked when he turned his gaze a little to the other boy holding the paper. He had light blue hair and piercing purple eyes, the intensity in them making Virgil flinch. There was a white haired girl standing next to him, arms folded across her chest. What was with the people here? They all looked so abnormal! Was Virgil the only one with normal coloured hair?

"Hey, newbie. Let go of the request." The boy said, his voice flat like his hair. The glare he was giving Virgil made the blonde haired boy very nervous. He looked like he was ready to kill him.. Hell, maybe he was. No one from this school had been normal so far.

"No, I grabbed it first. Its my mission."

"Um.. Virgil?" Allyson whispered, tugging on his sleeve. She knew how the whole ranking system worked a lot more then Virgil did, considering she had lived in Death City before. She knew people who went to the school before so she knew the basics. Virgil obviously didn't. He also didn't know who he was trying to take a mission from. It was Hikaru Hanta, the top ranked student in the whole school. He was picking a fight with the wrong guy.

"I said let go, before I kick your ass."

"No. I grabbed it first and I need the money."

"Don't start on some crappy sob story. I don't, nor will I ever, care."

"I wasn't going to tell you shit."

"Watch how you talk to your superior."

"You're shorter than me!"

"That's not what I meant by superior! In what world does superior mean taller?"

"Doesn't superior mean higher up?"

"Well, yes.."

"That means you're taller than me, which you're not."

"... I'm going to kill you in three seconds unless you let go of the piece of paper."

"I'm not letting go!"

"Three."

"Not doing it."

"Two."

"Nope."

"One." Hikaru wasn't lying. His foot shot forward, smashing into Virgil's stomach. Virgil's eyes went wide as he hung in the air for a second before the blue haired boy's soul wavelength exploded outwards. Virgil was flung through the air like a rocket, blood spraying from his mouth. The wall behind him crumbled when he hit it, landing on the concrete outside of the school. He hit the ground hard, a stream of dust following him as he slid. After bouncing down about ten steps he finally stopped, his entire body a throbbing mound of pain.

"Virgil! Virgil, are you okay?" Allyson asked, skidding down to a stop beside him. She lifted him up onto her shoulders, biting her lip. His head must have been hit while he had been moving, a small trail of blood sliding down his cheek. He looked like he was knocked out. At least she was hoping he was knocked out.

"Allyson.. Transform." Virgil ordered, his eyes opening slowly. They had this weird look about them.. Like they were distant and dead. It was like he was barely even conscious.. It made Allyson nervous. Not even nervous, terrified. She did what she was told though. She quickly transformed into her weapon form, Virgil catching the staff in mid air.

Hikaru stepped through the hole he had made in the wall, making his way towards Virgil. Yuki was gone, already transformed into the large crossbow in his hand. Virgil narrowed his eyes at Hikaru, the older boy smirking when he saw Virgil's weapon.

"So, you like close quarter fighting huh? Okay then. Guess we'll switch modes." Hikaru then grabbed a small lever on the underside of his crossbow, yanking on it. There was a loud click as several gears fell into place, the two arms of the crossbow collapsing against the main body. The string snapped completely and fell to the ground, obviously not needed anymore. Then, one of the arms shifted over the holster, clamping around it. The curved handle snapped into a hilt in Hikaru's hand, the crossbow just a large piece of white wood now. Virgil watched in confusion as a thick icicle grew from the now covered holster, the crossbow completely transformed into a four foot long sword.

"Virgil, this is one fight we shouldn't be in! We can't win!"

"You're the one who wanted a fight, Allyson."

"Yeah but not with the school's top student! He's never been beaten Virgil! Ever!"

"There's a first time for everything." And he charged. His feet pounded against the cement as he sprinted towards Hikaru. Virgil could feel the air getting colder, his breath coming out as steam as soon as he was twenty feet away. Hikaru seemed to vanish before reappearing about six inches from Virgil, their noses practically touching. Virgil dove to the side as Hikaru swung, the tip of the sword brushing Virgil's hair. A few strands froze and shattered as Virgil landed, spinning a one eighty on his heels before stabbing at Hikaru. The blow was deflected easily, sparks and shards of ice flying.

"Jesus that's cold!"

"Stop whining Allyson!" Virgil barked, dodging another swing. Hikaru's feet moved in a blur as he barraged Virgil with his sword, forcing him back towards a wall. It took all of the younger boy's focus to even track the sword strokes, blocking them almost impossible. Virgil looked behind him, biting his lip a little. If he hit the wall, he was done. He would have no where to go and he would be a punching bag.

Virgil lifted Allyson so she was horizontal, stabbing the blunt end into the wall. It stuck in with a thunk, the blade of the staff about an inch from Hikaru's stomach. The blue haired boy flinched, taking a step back. That was all the time Virgil needed. He grabbed the staff and spun over top of it like a windmill, his foot cracking Hikaru across the face. Blood sprayed from his nose, Virgil landing and smashing his open palm right in the center of Hikaru's face. There was a loud crack as his nose broke, the sheer force of Virgil's blow sending Hikaru about ten feet.

"Holy crap.. Virgil, that was incredible!" Allyson squealed, Virgil grabbing her and pulling her out of the wall. "How did you do that? No one's ever even touched Hikaru before!"

"Well, growing up in my village I was doing all the manual labor. It made me strong."

"You knocked him right on his ass!"

"He's going to get up." Virgil whispered, panting a little from exhaustion. Fighting this guy was hard. Really hard. He was a lot faster and stronger than Virgil, plus the fact that hitting him felt like he was punching lead. He had really built his body up strong.. Must have eaten his vegetables.

"Oi, Hikaru. Hikaru, are you okay?" Yuki whispered from the sword, her face appearing on the blade. Hikaru was laying there, staring straight up at the sky. He was dazed, a thick red stream pouring out of his nose. This had never happened before. Was this what pain felt like? His nose was definitely broken, there was no doubt about that. He knew the sound from breaking a few other people's noses. So how was it this nobody had done this? Had beaten him? Was he really that strong?

Hikaru also felt something else. His entire body was trembling, heart pounding so hard he felt like it was going to burst. He wasn't afraid though. The butterflies in his stomach felt different than that. He was happy. Excited, even. This was something he had never gotten out a fight before. A sense of danger. A thrill.

It felt good.

"I'm fine, Yuki." He said, lifting himself up off the ground. Virgil gulped nervously as their eyes locked, Hikaru wiping the blood from his face. Yuki giggled excitedly as she watched Hikaru from the blade, eyes wide. He was so damn cool.. Plus, there was something on his face she had never seen before. A smile. The tiniest smile you'd ever see, but still. A smile.

"Hey, you. What's your name kid?" Hikaru asked, walking towards Virgil.

"It's Virgil Galway. You?"

"Hikaru Hanta."

"That's a weird name.."

"I was named after my father. He came from a land across the ocean."

"So you're a foreigner?"

"I was born here. From your tan skin, blonde hair colour and accent, I'm guessing that you're from somewhere in the desert. Right?"

"I'm from Tanto City."

"Oh I've heard of that place. It's a tiny little inbred town."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Virgil snarled, grabbing Hikaru by the shirt. He could deal with just about anything, but the only thing he couldn't take was people disrespecting his people.

"You heard me, hick boy."

"Take it back."

"No."

"Take. It. Back."

"N. O." He didn't even see the punch coming. Virgil's fist connected with his cheek, the impact sounding like thunder. Virgil's eyes were a pure white, the ground shaking as his soul came out of his fist like a cannonball. Hikaru was sent flying down the steps to the school, smashing against the ground with the force of a falling star. The ground around Virgil had been torn apart from the punch, all his knuckles split open. He stood there for a second before his eyes rolled back in his head, falling to the floor like a sack of flour.

Hikaru was laying in a crater at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide open. What the hell was that? That was nothing like what he had dished out before. It still wasn't enough to really hurt him, but it had left him dizzy. He pulled himself out of the crater slowly, brushing some of the dirt off of him.

"Hey, Hikaru! You're still alive, right?" Yuki yelled, her voice filled with worry as she ran up to him. He had dropped her after he had been hit, leaving her somewhere along the steps. She had transformed before landing though, so she had taken off into a sprint as soon as she hit the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't have enough power to do any real damage."

"The nerve of that kid, thinking he can punch you around like that! Its not fair! You've been working so hard for this and he just comes along, acting like he owns the place and BAM!"

"Yuki. This is a good thing."

"It is? How?"

"Now I have someone to beat."

"Beat? But you're way stronger than he is! He's the one passed out over there, not you!"

"That last punch had more strength to it than I could ever have. I don't know where he keeps it, but he's got the same amount of raw power as Lord Death."

"There's no way. You're the strongest Hikaru!"

"No. I'm not. But I will be, as soon as I can beat that kid. Come on Yuki, we're going to work on 'that' again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, its Hikarusoney again! Tell me what you guys think! Please read and review! :D**


	5. Chapter 2: The Wrath of Jackie!

The sun was out full force and dead centre in the sky, it's peculiar face stretched in a cruel grin as it pulsed fiery waves of heat at the denizens of Death City. Sweat ran down every face, student, teacher, meister and weapon alike.

Just over the horizon, the petite form of Jacqueline Barocco was skipping down the yellow brick streets towards the Academy, her arms above her head. What was between her hands, however, was anything but petite. She was carrying an 18 foot long dead King Croc, rolled up in a ball with its tail shoved far down its throat. One hand on its throat, the other on its stomach, she casually strolled into the courtyard and placed it at the doors of the Treasure Bay, where recovered mission items go.  
><em>Strange,<em> she thought, _there's a huge hole near the stairs, I wonder what idiot did that.  
><em>  
>Not too far behind came Hemi and Demi, both carrying smaller, yet similar crocs.<p>

An excited murmur ran through the crowd as she entered the compound.

"Pssst...is that the rumored Quaver Trio?"

"..from that Barocco house..."

"...Jackie and her two weapons..."

"...heard she killed Bill the Butcher, and it wasn't even her mission...!"

"...a bit short eh? But that dark bust! So cute...!"

"Milady, you must cover yourself!" Demi groaned, "Everyone's staring, and such indecency is unbecoming of you!"

Jackie adjusted her tied up hair under her green golf cap. Her tangerine plaid shirt was fully unbuttoned, and her tight orange bra was quite visible. The ripped denim shorts weren't much help either. Most of her exposed dark skin was glistening with sweat.

"Pipe down, grandma, can't a girl just cool down?"

"She's right Jack, this 'aint cool, bro."

"Oh shut up old man, you know you love it, stop complaining!"

"DO IT!" They both yell in unison.

"Fine, guys, fine! Geez, the weather's already stifling, no need to add..." She buttoned up 3 of the 5 buttons on her shirt, leaving most of cleavage still exposed, "Ain't getting any better than that!" She grumbled loudly.

"No! Tenkuujin!"

Suddenly, a large explosion shook the ground nearby. When the dust settled, there they were; ace student Hikaru Hanta standing with his foot on a floored freshman, and a large shuriken beside them, broken into two cracked pieces.

"You...you broke...Tenkuujin...why..." the boy sobbed.

"That's life, boy." Hikaru stared him down, "If a shrimp goes against a shark, he WILL get eaten."

"But Hikaru, that was a bit harsh, Tenkuujin just lost his legs..."

"No mercy, Yuki! He picked a fight and I gave it to him."

"But still...". Yuki never really liked this part of Hikaru, but the kid did ask for it...

"HEY DICKFACE! What the hell was that?"

Hikaru turned slowly, eyes glazed with icy fury. His gaze settled on Jackie, and he spoke with a cold indifference.

"Was that rude statement from you?"

"Hell yeah! What do you think you're doing messing up this kid like that? I thought you would have a little more manners than that, Mr. Ace Meister!"

The crowd was buzzing again, as the tension in the courtyard started rising. "Don't talk to my Hikaru like that!" Yuki glared at Jackie, then suddenly realised her words, "um, I mean...well not MY Hikaru..well yes mine but not 'mine'...um...!" She turned around indignantly, trying to hide her pale cheeks turning rosy red.

Hikaru completely ignored Yuki's failed attempt at defense and focused on Jackie. "I fail to see how I can bear a speech about manners from the infamous Semi-Storm Rebel and her two slaves." he casually replied, no emotion in his eyes or words. Jackie's eyes widened. People never approved of her lifestyle, but no one ever insulted her weapons. They weren't her slaves, they were her friends!

"You pretend to be so cold because your sorry ass is just plain scared. Scared of loneliness, scared of people, scared of losing! Scared of ME." She glared at him, an unspoken challenge. Hikaru narrowed his gaze, and the faintest of smiles crossed his face.

"That's right, genius boy, I know you're scared to fight me. You can beat all the little prep kids you want, you wouldn't last a minute with a real fighter."  
>"M'lady, you shouldn't say that, he's stronger than you think."<p>

"Don't lecture me, Demi, I know I'm stronger than this icicle-brain."

"Listen, little girl, why don't you go home and continue your meaningless life, I need to finish what I started here." Hikaru turned away from a fuming Jackie and moved towards the boy and the broken weapon, his ice crossbow charging up with energy.

"Turn around, coward!" Jackie yelled at him, "FIGHT ME!"

"YEAH! Who the hell are you calling slaves? Let's kick his snowy white ass, Demi!" Hemi's distinct voice rang out.

"Okay..."

" POWER CHORD SET!"

Both Hemi and Demi morphed in to their fist forms. Jackie lunged at Hikaru, eyes blazing with fury.

Her fists swept through thin air. He had vanished! The Hunter Ace had run away!

"I didn't run anywhere, if that's what you're thinking." said a voice behind her, and she whipped around just in time to catch an blast of cold air in her face. She stumbled backwards for a fraction of a second, and before she knew it, she had taken an ice arrow to the knee.

_Now this is just stupid,_ she thought to herself. Three more short, yet precise arrows followed, and the giant green fists destroyed all of them with head-on punches. Jackie could feel her fingers numbing from the temperature and the impact.

"M-m-m-m'lady, that's c-c-c-c-cold!"

"Sorry, Demi, he's a bastard straight out of the North Pole. Let's finish him quick, and we can grab some hot cocoa after, okay?"

"I think you should pay more attention, you might need a hospital instead of hot cocoa." A voice from behind her again. A heavy kick to the center of her back. Jackie flew across the courtyard, and rolled for a while, finally landing in a corner, away from the crowd.

"Unh...good shot..." She grumbled while dusting off rubble, "now let's crank it up! Ready Demi?"

"Yes, m'lady!"

"Alright! POWER CHORD-BASS MODULATION!" And with that, her left hand shrunk down and her right fist ballooned out, to almost twice her entire length.

"C'mon, Dick-cicle. Take your best shot."

No words from her frosty opponent, just a swoosh of air, then 8 well aimed arrows directly above her slammed into the ground, creating a ring of energy rods ready to explode. Hikaru landed on her head, his tiptoes glancing her head.

"Hell is cold, slave-girl. _Polar Octet!_"  
>And with that, he somersaulted high into the air as the arrows collapsed and detonated.<p>

**BOOM!** A cloud of silver smoke filled the immediate area.

"Was that okay to do, Hikaru? She's probably dead you know..." The concern in Yuki's voice was above average.

"Probably? She's dead for sure. She was just an...example."

"If I'm dead, then you must fuckin' love ghosts, Dick-cicle."

Out of the smoke, the emerald green left fist rocketed outwards and struck the Hunter mid-somersault, knocking every molecule of air out of his lungs and cracking all his lower ribs. He spun into the ground and crashed with an unsettling /i/THUD/i/and lay still, his crossbow next to him. The bow glowed white, and suddenly Yuki was clutched over her meister, sobbing softly.

"I can't blame you, but still..." The weapon stared at Jackie, wiping tears from her eyes, "I don't know if I could forgi-"

"I know how you did it." Hikaru's weak voice cut across Yuki's soft fury.

"So whaddya think then?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. Hemi and Demi were now at her side in human mode.

" You jumped over the arrows before they blew, and used the explosion as propulsion."

"Didn't think I was smart, eh dick-cicle?"

"Well played. Bitch." The cold-faced Hunter cracked a minuscule smile.

"Anyways, you clean his sorry ass up like you love to." Jackie motioned with her head to Yuki, " We gotta head out! More missions, more moneeeey~!" and they walked off, through the massive hole in the wall they created.

"Hey Yuki." Hikaru continued smiling as he faced her, "I think I found another rival to demolish. Are you ready to perfect 'that'?"

"Of course, we'll do it for sure this time."

********************************  
>Ahoy-hoy! EnKaye heeereee! This has been sitting in my phone for SO long, and I've FINALLY remembered to post it. Hope you guys love it!<p> 


End file.
